Dart
Dart is and NPC from the Temphere campaign universe, and an ally of the Island Party. A merman who lives in the Rose Bay, he is friends with Athelia and the Helders, and by his own account the only member of his tribe who speaks Common. As with all Temphere NPCs, Dart is played by Tiger. History Pre-Game Not much is known about Dart's life before meeting up with the party, however it can be presumed that as "the only one who speaks common" he frequently acted as a liason between his tribe and the surface folk. He is known to have befriended Athelia at some point. In exchange for his help with something unspecified, she gave him a shell that acted as a phone of sorts, connecting a two-way visual and audio communication between Dart and a matching one that Athelia kept for herself. First Adventure - Pirates, Fish People, and Technomancers Athelia tried to summon Dart at the coast in order to ask him to have his merfolk tribe distract the pirates while she and the party crossed to Rose Bay Island to reach the workshop of the Helders. He initially failed to arrive, and Athelia cased Fog Cloud instead to hide them as they crossed the bay. However, halfway there, Dart finally showed up. He explained that the kuo-toa, a bunch of fish people, were up to something in the ocean that had his people on edge, which was why they hadn't come to Athelia's call. The party was worried about this news, and Dart offered to go investigate more closely if the party would give him something in return. They ended up paying him gold pieces, and he vanished underwater again. Later, Dart used his shell phone to call Athelia from a hiding place on the shore of the island, revealing that he'd fetched a plank of wood with the word "Goldberg" written across it from the kuo-toa. He also stated that they were crowded around something big he couldn't see clearly. Concerned, the party continued towards the Helder's workshop. "Goldberg" ended up being the name of the flying ship that the Helders invented and the password to their workshop. This was worrying, as it indicated the kuo-toa had somehow crashed the ship. A little later, Dart called the party again just in time to warn them that a chuul was about to attack the workshop. He called again to warn them that pirates were coming up on the shore and that he was going back underwater, because a beached merman was a sitting duck. He called the party a final time to check on them once they made it safely back to shore, revealing that a second chuul had sunken the pirate's ship. He groused that he "would have asked for a bigger trade if he'd known a chuul was going to be involved." Third Adventure - Into the Frostfell Dart briefly cameo'd at the start of the third adventure, he and his tribe helping guide the Jade Lion to Rose Bay Island safely so that it wouldn't run afoul of pirates. He greeted the party cheerfully, and let them know the little bell robot Quint would be guiding them to the workshop since Athelia had already left their company. Personality Dart is an extremely enthusiastic, outgoing merman. Though fully adult, he often doesn't act it, coming off with a disposition not unlike that of an excitable but not entirely bright young boy. This lack of maturity leads him into brash actions, a penchant for dismissing things he doesn't personally care for as "useless," and being extremely fond of puffing himself up in front of others. Extroverted to an insane degree, he will chatter for as long as it seems someone is willing to listen to him. This tends to exasperate most people after a time, but anyone patient enough to tolerate his whimsies will find that he is a stalwart friend with a lively sense of humor and a cheerful nature. Gallery dart.png|Dart with the fragment of the Helder's flying ship. Trivia * Dart speaks Common, but by his own admission he cannot read it. * Dart is something of a favorite to the Island Party, who find him a lot of fun to interact with. Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere NPCs